It is known to propose selling button batteries in blister packs. Such packs basically consist of a base which is integral via one face with a transparent foil made of thermoformed plastic material so as to form a housing for receiving the button battery. The front face and the rear face of the base generally include text, such as information relating to the brand, to the reference, to the conditions of use of the product, and also safety-related texts written in several languages or preferably standard pictograms relating to safety.
In some embodiments, the base can be a flexible foil which closes the blister. The battery is accessible by separating the flexible foil from the blister by peeling. The flexible foil is designed to be separated easily from the blister so that it is simple for a child to pull back the flexible foil in order to gain access to the button battery and to risk swallowing it. Furthermore, in order to make the assembly sufficiently rigid, the blister generally has, at the sides, reinforcing ribs. For this reason, the pack has thicknesses which make it necessary to leave spaces between the packs when they are stacked, hence resulting in a loss of space.
In other embodiments, the base can likewise have the shape of a card which has, at the level of the housing of the button battery, an orifice about which precut weakened lines are distributed, forming for example a cross. The card must be squashed by pressing at the level of these weakened lines in order to be able to extract the button battery from its housing. This operation can be achieved easily by a child, with the risk that the child gains access to the button battery and swallows it. Furthermore, the card is a material which has the disadvantage of being able to be torn easily. In particular, when the blister occupies only a central part of the surface of the card, the outside edges of the card can be torn easily, even by a child, which can cause accidental access to the button battery.
It is therefore necessary to propose a new blister pack for button batteries which offers better security and prevents in particular any accidental opening by a child.